


just a little me on the vast skies

by leov66



Series: atla au with no name (yet) [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coping with trauma, Gen, Mentions of mental instability, mentions of social anxiety, no angst but like this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leov66/pseuds/leov66
Summary: “Have you heard? There’s going to be a visitor in a few months,” one of the women tells him and smiles like that would bring the old Viktor back and make him want to fuck her.while viktor tries to sort through everything, there's some news.





	just a little me on the vast skies

**Author's Note:**

> consider this a welcome back/warm up kind of thing! my tumblr is [@bikiforov](https://bikiforov.tumblr.com)
> 
> also id consider reading the previous parts if you wanna know whats up with viktor

Gossip, somehow, has never really been Viktor’s thing. To say he didn’t enjoy being aware of what’s going on would be incorrect, but there was something about the constant stream of information about everyone all the time that made him uncomfortable. It was almost as if people had nothing to talk about these days except for others’ mistakes. 

 

He used to love it, though, used to be the life of the party, always ready to share a secret or two, usually with a bottle of alcohol by his side. Not anymore, he knows, not with the overwhelming numbness and guilt he’s going to live with until he’s nothing but worn-out bones. It’s long since settled itself in his very soul, clawing at his heart, almost a reminder not to let loose this time, _never again._

 

“Have you heard? There’s going to be a visitor in a few months,” one of the women tells him and smiles like that would bring the old Viktor back and make him want to fuck her.

 

“Nothing new, they come and go, don’t they?”, he muses, instinctly looking for the best way to escape the conversation.

 

“Not from the Fire Nation.”

 

She doesn’t know, she doesn’t _know_ , he must remind himself to keep his calm on the outside while his heart starts to beat faster every breath he takes. There have been visitors from the Fire Nation before, he must remain as if he didn’t care.

 

“And what,” he manages to say through a tight throat, “would they be looking for here?”

 

“Some say he’s lost his mind. And he’s not even a soldier. Pathetic, right?” The woman looks like she’s enjoying herself like never before for some reason and it seems like she doesn’t mind making him uncomfortable.

 

“Perhaps.”

 

It’s all too much and so he just leaves her where she stands before he breaks something like the last time. In hopes that it’d start helping him, he goes to sit by the shore to mess with the waves for a while. The salty wind almost reminds him of _home_ , the real one, half a world away from him, the one he left carelessly, blinded by his desire for power. Would he ever return? And if he did, would it help putting him at ease?

 

The answer never comes, and so he’s left wondering. _That man from the Fire Nation, who is he? What happened to him?_ Suddenly he wants to know, fascinated almost by that stranger, pronounced insane before he even came to the Northern Water Tribe. _Why else would he come here, though, if he wasn’t mad?_

 

“Everything alright, Vitya?”, Yakov asks before putting his warm hand on Viktor’s shoulder. “It’s the middle of the night. You’re drifting off again.”

 

It’s true, and former master’s his hand burns over his ice cold body. 

 

“You didn’t tell me one of _them_ is coming.”

 

“It isn’t yet confirmed. You don’t have to talk to him, should he come. You know I would never force you.”

 

Viktor knows, and that’s reassurance enough.

 

“What’s his name?”, he asks hesitantly.

 

“Katsuki Yuuri.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos keep writers motivated!! xx


End file.
